


Virtual romance, real life attraction

by heyghouls



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Believer, Fandom, IDK spooky stuff, M/M, Online Relationships, Shane is doing research for ruining history and comes across a conspiracy theory site, angst with happy ending, but not really, catfish kinda, cute fluff, fall for stranger online, friends to lover, history and supernatural stuff, it was me (him) all along, oblivious lovers, only to find out its your best friend, ryan bergara - Freeform, shane madej - Freeform, shyan, skeptic, sweet fic, things are not always as they seem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-05-25 14:15:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14978909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyghouls/pseuds/heyghouls
Summary: Shane Madej and Ryan Bergara have been best friends ever since they started working at BuzzFeed.  Shane comes across a conspiracy theorist side and starts talking to this stranger online, only to find out it has been  Ryan all along.Feelings are involved.





	1. The man behind the screen

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a one-shot but it was getting too long and it was getting messy so I'll make this 2 chapters long lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a one-shot but it was getting too long and messy so I decided to make 2 chapters long lol

It all started 2 months ago when Shane was preparing a new episode of Ruining history. He had decided to head home early that day. Early enough so he could still get work done, but not early enough that it looks like he hasn’t done any work throughout the day. When the reasonable time came, he crashed down on his couch, finally enjoying some tranquility as Ryan wasn’t there to bother him every 5 seconds to make him listen to what he calls, _evidence_. 

 He’s wasn't going to lie, he was in kind of a slump. He was under pressure and hadn't released an episode of Ruining history in a while and he really had to step up his games or it might get canceled. It just took time and Shane didn’t have all that time as he was busy with Unsolved for a while. He wasn’t complaining as he loved the show as well, it just that it made it hard for him to find good history content. It could take months and months for a 22 minutes episode and he needed to get with something fast.

He made himself a cup of coffee and grabbed his computer to start his research. He settled for the famous battle of Alesia, which had really interesting twists of events. At least he had something. He was about 3 pages deep in research when he comes across a fandom conspiracy theories site. Being the professional guy that he is, he never took his information from fan sites. Obviously. Still, this one caught his eyes.

He clicked on the fandom and there was a list of all sort of historical events or legends that people could pitch in and exchange back and forth.

_Ryan would definitely be into that_

He smiled at the thought and started reading through the comments. Surprisingly, some of them aren’t half bad. Shane could see the train of thought to some of them, even if they were all still stupid in his opinion. 

As he was just wasting time, he went to close the tab until one comment about the battle of Alesia caught his attention.

 

    _Ricky_B56:_ _So what you guys are saying is that they build up another wall around the city? How did they get the supplies there?  that's impossible. I call aliens._

 

Shane actually laughed out loud at how people always like to mix things up when it comes to that stuff. That was just ridiculous. Ridiculous enough he had to reply. 

He moved the mouse up to the “ log in” option and logged under the name: CCkernel008 _._ He wanted to keep anonymous but still have a name that represents him. He then clicked back on the stranger's comment and wrote back.  

 

>   _Dear Ricky_B56,_
> 
> _Please don't mix historic fact with supernatural. Also, aliens aren't real._
> 
> _Sincerely, CCKernel008_

 

Plain and simple. He smiled as he hit the sent button. He took a sip of his coffee only to realize it was now cold, so he puts his computer down on the table and headed for the kitchen for more coffee as it will probably be a long night.

When he gets back, he sees a little notification on the top of his screen. Curiously, he clicks on it.

 

> _To CCKernel008,_
> 
> _Aliens are very much real and it has been proven. Like how they helped construct the pyramid in Egypt._
> 
> _Best regards, Ricky_B56_
> 
>  

Shane rolled his eyes as a vague souvenir of Ryan telling him about that stuff crossed his mind. 

Not wanting to get into it on the public forum, he decided to take it further on the private messaging option of the site. 

 

> _So you are telling me that aliens came to earth, saw Julius Ceasar, decided to give him a hand, transported the supplies on the other side of the wall, and left? I'm sorry to break it to you, but I'm sure aliens would find other use to the planet. Like run tests on humans, not help the world to build architectures._
> 
> _\- CCKernel008_
> 
>  

Shane doesn’t hear anything back from _Ricky_ so he keeps on his research, that sadly doesn’t go very far as he finds himself in a loop. He ends up falling asleep on his couch, the computer still on his laps. 

He was woken up by his alarm the next morning, still in his previous day outfit, a half-empty cup of coffee on the table. So much for doing his job description.

He shakes it off quickly and hops in the shower and put on a pair of much needed fresh clothes. 

The TV is on, broadcasting the news but it quickly turns to white noise as his eyes fall back to his computer. He looks back at the notes he has and if he keeps up that pace, he won't be able to upload a new episode before the end of the year, which is only a couple months away.  He sighs as he lets himself fall back against the couch, pushing back the plate he had in his hand, not even feeling hungry anymore. 

He makes sure to close his work tab before he closes his computer, but as he's doing so, he notices the fandom page is still open with a little unread notification. He had totally forgotten about the lunatic believer.

 

> _What if that's their way to figure us out? What if that's how they learn about human behaviour that way huh? You don't know for sure. Maybe aliens just like to build things._

         - _Ricky_B56_

 

He can not believe he is actually having this conversation right now. It is too early for that, but for some reason, it doesn't anger him that much. When you have to sit next to Ryan every single day, you become  _stupid theories proof_. He ends up saving the site on his phone for easier access as he finds himself curious to see where it could go. Banter can be fun. He leaves the house, still upset at how his work life is going, but a small smile is playing on his lips, thanks to a familiar stranger.

* * *

 “Can you believe this guy?”

Shane hummed, not fully paying attention to what Ryan was saying as he was focused on his computer screen. He hadn't taken his eyes off it since he steps foot into the building. The site strangely inspired him. He wasn't going to use any of the information he read, but it gave him some ideas and interesting intakes on the event. 

Ryan didn't seem to notice how Shane was zoning in as he kept talking.

” I said can you believe this guy? He just called my theory on the aliens ignorant and implausible “

” Yeah Yeah that's great” 

Ryan took his eyes off his computer, a bit taken aback by Shane's tone.  He snaps his fingers in front of his face but Shane didn't move.

“ Shane, you’re not listening to me” 

“ Sure, whatever you think is best “ 

Ryan laughed and completely devoted his attention to Shane. He rolled his chair closer to Shane's, an amused smile playing on his lips.

“ Ghosts aren’t real” He leaned in real close to Shane and whispered in his ears. Shane jumped and looked at him like he had just grown a third eye. 

“ What?”

Ryan burst off laughing, shaking his head in disbelief head. He smiled at Shane but a slight look of concern could be seen on his face.

” Dude I’ve been trying to get your attention for the past 5 minutes. What’s up with you?”

Shane groaned running a hand over his face, rolling his shoulders back, feeling the tension.

” Sorry, man. Just been a little bit sleep deprived lately and I really need to catch up on some stuff. What were you saying?”

” I... Nevermind. It’s not important. What story are you working on?”

” The battle of-”

An alert popped on Shane's phone, cutting him off,  a reminder that he had a meeting to attend. He frowned as he looked at the time, not realizing it was already almost noon. 

”Shit, I gotta go. I'll catch you later”

 

 

 Shane goes back and forth with the conspiracy guy for the rest of the day, whenever Ryan reminds him he has to eat and that he needs to take a break, he takes the occasion to see what other dumb facts his new friend came up with. 

 

> _**Ricky_B56:** Do you even know anything about that battle?_
> 
>  

_”_ Alright, I'm out. Are you sure you don't want to come? Or at least want me to bring you back something?”

Shane lifted his head up from his phone and shook his head as a no. He watched as Ryan put on his jacket. ”No, I'm good. I'll just grab something to eat from the kitchen. Thanks though.”

Ryan mumbles a quiet _suit yourself_ as he leaves for lunch and Shane tries to ignore the growling in his stomach by focusing on the work in front of him.  

 

 

> _CCKernel008: Actually, I do. Well I'm trying to. I'm doing a presentation of some sort on it_
> 
>  

He places his phone down and grabs an apple from his bag as he figures this will have to do for now and a couple of seconds later, his phone vibrates. He lets out a small laugh as he read the words on his screen.

 

 

> _**Ricky_B56:** Well you should include the aliens_
> 
> _CCKernel008: Not a chance buddy_
> 
>  

 He takes a bite of his apple and shoves the phone back in his pocket, glancing one more time at the empty chair beside him and gets back into it.

 

* * *

 

 It's been about 2 months since Shane started talking to this Ricky guy. Even though it's been that long, they haven't exchange name, pictures or anything very personal. Sure they had a couple of talks not theories related but nothing extra. Shane was surprisingly okay with that remaining unsolved. For now anyway. He literally spends most of the day just bantering with this guy and he was content with that. It was a good distraction and he found his mood increasing. Ryan even commented it on that one day when he caught Shane smiling down at his phone. ”You've been staring and smiling a lot at your phone lately. Whats up with that?” Shane just shrugged and blamed it on some memes as he knew he would never hear the end of it if he told Ryan he had been partaking in some conspiracy theories.

 

> _**Ricky_B56:**  Fine, maybe aliens aren't real. But you do believe in the Bermuda Triangle, right?_
> 
> _CCKernel008: No_
> 
> _**Ricky_B56:**  What?! How can you not?!_
> 
> _CCKernel008: I don't know man, planes crash, boats sink. That's how it is._
> 
> _**Ricky_B56:**  That doesn't explain how so many planes have disappeared without a trace._
> 
> _CCKernel008: I literally just told you what happened._
> 
> _**Ricky_B56:**  You're unbelievable_
> 
> _CCKernel008: and you're in denial_
> 
> _**Ricky_B56:**  You can't deny the fact that so many disappearances happened in a small concentration_
> 
> _SCCKernel008: mall concentration?! It's the ocean! That's huge!_
> 
> _**Ricky_B56:**  It's one small area!_
> 
> _CCKernel008: Yeah sure, the ocean, tiny._ _You’re lucky I like you cause everything you say is none sense._
> 
> _**Ricky_B56:**  You like me huh?_
> 
> _CCKernel008: Goodnight._

 Shane activated his alarm for the next morning, glancing one more time at his phone before putting it down on his nightstand. For the first time in months, he had a good feeling about where his life was going. He felt good. He was slowly but surely getting over his slump and things have just been overall great. He fell asleep and soon enough, he was dreaming of aliens and Bigfoot. Never in his life, Shane thought those two would make a great pair. Until now. Never let the exterior fool you, he thought. 

When he got to work the next morning, he started rambling his dream to Ryan, Ryan who was for one skeptic about an alliance between the two characters. Nevertheless, Ryan made a joke about how Shane was the bigfoot in the friendship because of how tall he was and Shane made a comeback about how he was clearly the aliens because he was a weirdo and out of this world.

They left it at that and Shane was in the middle of enjoying a nice meal for lunch when his phone buzzed. He felt somewhat disappointed as he saw Ryan's name pop up on the screen and not another R name he had been looking forward to.

 

> _Ryan: Hey, I know you're eating but can you come over here real quick and give me your opinion on something?_
> 
>  

Shane replied a quick  _” Sure, on my way but this better not be about the spirit box ”_ and made his way up the stairs to his and Ryan's desk. His phone started vibrating again and he rolled his eyes, expecting to see a text from Ryan saying to hurry up cause he was walking too slow or some comment about how great the spirit box was. He kept walking but slowed down his pace as he reached down into his pocket to grab his phone. He finds himself smiling as the familiar username appears on his screen. He stops in his track and his heart suddenly ache. He had found that the stranger had been having that effect on him lately. It was more than just sensing his mood increasing or the little smiles when he talked to him. Shane was actually getting curious. He wanted to know more. 

 

> _**Ricky_B56:**   I just don't understand how you can believe in aliens and not believe they can interact with people or at least help the world._
> 
>  

“Of course, you wouldn't. “

Shane silently rolls his eyes and writes back

 

> _CCKernel008: and I don't understand how you can interact with people that believe in all that crap. No wonder you spend all your time on this site. You don't have many friends do you?_
> 
>  

They had talked about a lot of things over the past months. They had a lot of different conversation and different topics. From the loch ness monster to area 51 to the Illuminati. But no matter what they talked about, it always came back to UFO.

He hits send and makes his way to Ryan who was looking intensely at his computer screen, headphones on. 

“ Boo!”

Ryan jumped and cursed under his breath. I guess Shane didn't calculate his distance because he was positioned directly over Ryan's shoulder and when he turned his head, they found themselves dangerously close to each other. Close enough that if one of them moved, their lips would touch. Shane swore he saw Ryan's eyes flicked down to his lips for a second. But it might have been his imagination. He cleared his throat and moved away, feeling light-headed as he's never been this close to Ryan before and there was something very intimate about it.

“ What did you want to show me?“

Ryan seemed to be back to his normal self as he looked back at his computer.  ” Ah! Yes. I was going over the picture for thumbnails and I know it's stupid but none of them satisfy me. Which you do you like best? I kind of like the first one as it's spookier but I think the second might be more in detailed. I don’t know. What do you think?”

Shane took his time to actually examine both options and he usually wouldn't look twice when it comes to this stuff, but this was Ryan and he would spend hours perfecting it if no one was there to stop him. Judging by the look on his face, he definitely has been working on it for a while now. He took everything way too seriously. Which wasn't always a default, as annoying as it is sometimes, Shane admired how hard working Ryan was.

” Frankly, I really the first one as well.”

”Really? “ Ryan eyed the screen closely before flashing a bright smile, indirectly making Shane smile of satisfaction. “ Alright, thanks, The first one it is.”

Shane was about to walk away when a notification popped on Ryan’s phone. A familiar name showed up and Shane felt like the world had stopped spinning. 

“ Wh-what’s that?”

Ryan squinted at his computer screen, vaguely answering to Shane as he took care of the last details. ” What’s what?”

Shane tapped him on the arm to get his attention and pointed down to the screen. “ That“

” Oh yeah. That. That’s the thing I was telling you about the other day. You know when you weren’t listening.”

Shane felt like he was going to pass out and puke at the same time.  

” Right...what was that about again?” Shane tried to sound casual and I guess it worked because Ryan didn't question it. He was remaining calm, totally clueless while Shane's brain basically just stopped working.

”Just this cocky head who thinks he knows it all. But it's kinda funny actually. It's this site where fans of conspiracy theories can go chat and exchange about events. I've been bickering with this person for weeks.”

” Can.. can I see? ” Ryan turned his head to look at him and Shane made up for it quickly. ” I just want to see what kind of weirdos are on there ”

Ryan shrugged, to occupied with editing to really care so he gave Shane the green light and opened his phone for Shane to see.

” Don't judge me though or write something back. I really like this guy. Is it dumb since I don't even know what he looks like?” 

Shane's heart stopped as he looked down in Ryan's deep brown eyes. Innocent little Ry. He liked him. He liked Shane. But it wasn't Shane. 

Ryan nibbled on his bottom lip nervously as he waited for Shane to roast him of some sort.

” No. Not at all little guy. Not at all”

He let his eyes move away from Ryan as he got back to work, and Shane started reading the conversation. Nothing he hadn't seen before. He couldn't believe it. He could have known months ago when Ryan mentioned it. What was he supposed to do now? He couldn't exactly come clean. Ryan would murder him and never speak to him ever again.

“ I'll catch you later okay?“

Without waiting for a reply, Shane clumsily gave Ryan his phone back and walked away. Fast. His mind going a mile an hour. He didn't know where he was going and he didn't stop until he bumped into someone. Only to realize he was outside. 

_Good, some fresh air._

 “ Sorry!“

“ No worries man“ 

Shane didn't even look up. He simply looked around frantically out of breath, like he's looking for a way out. Out of this place. Out of his world. Keith, who he had just ran into, placed a hand on his back, looking concerned.

“ Hey, are you alright? You look either stressed or like you've seen a ghost. Either way, you're pulling a Bergara look and that means you've been hanging out with him too much. It's not a good look”

Shane winced at the mention of Ryan and nodded.

“ I'm fine“

“ You don't look fine. Here, come to sit down“ Keith lead Shane to the nearest bench, rubbing his hand in a circular motion until Shane regained some sanity.

“ Can-Can I ask you something?“ 

Shane's eyes were pleading and worry filled his eyes.

” What would you do if you found out that your friend is also the guy you’ve been flirty with for the past couple of weeks but that friend doesn’t know that it’s you and he doesn’t know you know it’s him?”

” Ummmmm... I'm not quite sure I follow you“ 

Shane took a deep breath as he looked down at his hands. Wondering where to start as he was still trying to wrap his head around the idea that it was Ryan.

 ” About almost two months ago I was doing research of a new episode of Ruining history.  While doing so, I came across this fandom. This one guy commented something about aliens and it was absolutely dumb but amusing so I replied. One thing led to another and we started talking about all sort of mysteries and ended up getting really friendly and ... flirty. ”

”Okay, so what's the problem?”

”Dumb theories. Believer. Aliens. Doesn't that remind you of anyone?”

Keith stared at him blankly. Still not catching on to what Shane was trying to say.

“ Keith! It’s him! Ricky_B56 is Ryan! The guy I've almost been fantasizing about is Ryan! ”

 It kind of all made sense now. Once everything was out in the open, Shane wondered all the hints he missed. It was so clear from an outsider point of you now. All the similar believes, the opinions, the casual friendly talk, the same topics of Unsolved. How come he didn't see it before? 

Shane was faced with two options : 

Option 1: Come clean to Ryan now and make things awkward and possibly make Ryan very angry and embarrassed. He had told him things he never told anyone. There was this one night Ricky had admitted to drinking and they spent all night spilling secrets as there was no danger since they were two strangers at the time. That option seemed like the worse to Shane. How would he even bring it up? 

Option 2: Keep up the facade for a couple more days and when the time comes, you guys will meet and you'll come clean. Ryan seems to like this version of you so he will just see it's been you all along and you will share a laugh and everything will be fine. Yeah. That sounds about right.

“ Shane... you need to tell him. You can't leave him hanging like that“

“ But when? I can exactly show up back there and be like  _Hey Ry, what are you working on? By the way, I'm the guy you've been talking to for over a month and I think I might have some sort of attraction for him, well for you. Anyway, I'll see you later.“_

“ I mean... you can always try “

Shane groaned, head in his head. Ready to die. 

* * *

 

Shane avoided Ryan for the rest of the day after that. Thankfully, Ryan was not looking for him as he was too busy finishing up editing.

As he didn't want to raise any suspicion until he figured out what to do, he continues talking to Ryan. Whom didn't suspect a thing. They were in the middle of an argument when Ryan brought up something that Shane saw as an opening.

 

> _**Ricky_B56:**  You sound just like my friend Shane_
> 
>  

Shane read it like a kick in the guts. He had to play along. He hoped Ryan would figure it out on his own so he wouldn't have to tell him himself.

 

> _CCKernel008: Shane huh?_
> 
> _**Ricky_B56:**  Yeah. He has about the same opinions as you, which his infurating as I have to sit next to him every single day. All he does is disagree with me, kind of like you. The only difference is you're more open-minded about things that he is. Funnier as well._
> 
>  

Shane found himself smiling at his friend honesty and how he perceived him. Suddenly, the idea of Ryan finding out by text didn't seem as good. This was something they needed to do in person.

 

> _CCKernel008: Should I be jealous?_
> 
> _**Ricky_B56:**  Nah. He got nothing on you ;)_
> 
>  

“Wow. Thanks, Bergara _“_

 

 

> _CCKernel008: Tell me more about that Shane guy. What is he like?_
> 
> _**Ricky_B56:**  Floppy. Tall. Funny. Kind of a dumdass but that's what makes him, him. He's honestly one of my best friends. You would like him._
> 
>  

Shane sighed as the words stung to his heart. He let his head fall back against the headboard of his bed, in desperation. 

_Tomorrow. I'll tell him tomorrow._

 

> _CCKernel008: I'm sure I would buddy, I'm sure I would._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for stopping by!  
> Don't forget to leave a comment and a kudos if you enjoyed it as it's always appreciated (:.  
> As always,  
> sincerely, your favorite ghouligan xx  
> P.s: I made a Tumblr account for my fics so you can access them there as well and you can come to say hi if you have any request for future fics I should write or if you just want to chat (:
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/heyghoulls


	2. I knew it was too good to be true

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ehhhhhh. It's so cliché lmao I hate myself.  
> I really let myself go for the last chapter and I'm really sorry lol. Not the greatest. Hope you enjoy anyway xx

Before Shane had the chance to tell Ryan, Ryan asked CCKernel to meet on Friday at the unsolved wrapped up party. He figured since they were strangers, it might be safer to meet around people. So he invited him to the party. He even asked Shane what he thought about it since he was the only one who knew and he needed someone on his side in case something went south. That really threw Shane off his game, but he was somewhat relieved as that gave him a little more time to come up with a plan. 

Shane spent days trying to figure out how to bring it up to Ryan. Ryan had said pretty personal stuff to Shane, well to CCKernel008, and Ryan would die if he had to find out it was Shane all along. But he knew the more he waited, the worse it’s gonna be. He honestly didn't know how to approach it without ruining Ryan's trust. In a way, Shane had been fooled too. He was shocked at first, obviously. But after tossing and turning for hours in bed, he found that it wasn't so bad. Their spend years bickering and building an unresolved tension and they grew incredibly close. The idea of Ryan and him being an item didn't seem too crazy when he thought about it. It actually felt right, it made sense.

 It was heartbreaking to play with Ryan like that though. Shane wanted to tell Ryan he just had to hang in there a little bit longer. It will all be worth it on Friday when he tells him. Shane had a week to prepare and during the week he visualized how he would handle the situation. How he would bring it up, where it will happen so there are not too many witnesses, what he was going to say. Ryan just had to be patient a little bit more. 

So on Wednesday night, two days before the meeting, he finally figured it out. He knows Ryan will be waiting by his phone the entire night and waiting for him to show up. So he would try to distract him and when the timing is right, Shane would make an excuse to leave the room and text Ricky to meet him outside of the bar, a place more quiet to talk. Then Ryan would see Shane and hopefully, things would go well from there.

But of course, Ryan had to complicate it. 

It was one of those days where CC and Ricky didn't get to exchange much during the day. Nor Shane and Ryan. They had both gotten busy and when they did talk, Ryan sounded off. Shane kept glancing at Ryan clearly noticing something was bothering him but didn't push on it as he hoped Ryan knew he could come to him with anything. He had tried his best to lighten up the mood which seemed to work for a while but still, Ryan didn't seem into it. He didn't even react when Shane called him off on his favorite theories or when he mentioned his favorite movie. Shane had just gotten out of a much needed relaxing hot shower when he got a text from Ricky, but once again, he could tell something was off.

 

 

> _CCKernel008: Hey, are you sure you're okay?_
> 
>  

Shane waited anxiously beside his phone. He became nervous. He had noticed that Ryan didn't seem like himself during the day and he felt a punch of guilt as he should have asked what was up with him. Now Ryan might be going off at some stranger instead of Shane, his own best friend.

 

 

> **_Ricky_B56:_ ** _Can I tell you something? Promise me you won't freak out._
> 
> _CCKernel008: Of course, anything._

Shane didn't even take 10 seconds to reply and stared intensely at his phone. He felt like a teenager again. Waiting for his notification to come through.

 

 

> _**Ricky_B56:** I think I'm in love with you. _
> 
> _**Ricky_B56 :** Is that crazy? I feel closer to you than anyone else I've ever met and I don't even know you._
> 
>  

Shane stared at his phone almost in awe. Speechless. He didn't know if he wanted to throw his phone across the room or keep it close to his chest. Ryan loved him. Which wasn't good. That was never part of the plan.

 

 

> **_Ricky_B56 :_ ** _Sorry, I didn't mean to freak you out. Forget I said anything._
> 
>  

Shane didn't realize how long he had been staring at his phone until Ryan sent another text. His mind was blank but his heart was racing. Yet, he knew exactly what he had to say. His heart beating faster and he typed the words on his phone, his vision almost going blurry as he knew there would be no going back. He sighed and closed his eyes as he let his fingers hit send.

 

 

> _CCKernel008: Not at all. I'm in love with you too_

 

Shane knew it was risky. He always heard of people falling in love within 3 weeks of knowing each other so it couldn't be impossible to fall in love with someone after 2 months, right? Especially when that person was Ryan. How could you not love Ryan? He had known Ryan for so long. He had admitted to himself that he liked Ricky, before he found out it was actually Ryan, but ever since he found out, his feelings escalated quickly. It was a feeling that was buried and just needed something to make it go off.

 The thing is that confession triggered something in Shane. Suddenly he wasn't sure about anything. What if he was disappointed? What if this was a big mistake? What if Ryan didn't love him back the way he loves CC? He didn't want to make a scene in front of the entire office. He would look stupid. What if they don't work out after all? What if all of this is just in his head? So Shane did the only thing he could think of. The night before they were supposed to meet,

He ghosted him.

 

Shane noticed the next day how Ryan's mood decreased. How he spends most of his time looking at his phone or zoning off in his distance. He felt bad for ghosting but he freaked out and he was too late to come back now as he would have to come up with some type of explanation that could ruin his chance.  Shane didn't bother asking this time. He knew exactly what was wrong with Ryan and he couldn't face the pain.

Friday night came around pretty fast. Too fast, almost and Shane was nervous. He was going to go through with it. His ghosting kind of screwed up his plan but Ryan deserved to know.

When they got to the bar for the party, where Ricky was supposed to meet him, Shane offered Ryan a couple of drinks. He knew it was bad but he hoped to calm his nerves by doing so and make things easier. Well, also to calm his own nerves.

Shane couldn't help notice how Ryan kept looking at his phone every 5 minutes or so. Like he's waiting for a text. A text that will never come. He kept getting distracted and was always left behind in conversations and was just lost. He knew it was time to act. Especially when Shane received a text from Ricky. 

 

 

> _Ricky_B56 : Hey, It's me. Look, I'm sorry if I mess things up by dropping the L bomb on you. I hope you're okay. I'm still at the bar if you still want to meet... well, let me know._
> 
>  

 He waited a bit to calculate his next move and wondered if he should put his plan back in action and text him, but Ryan made a move to leave before he could.

 “ Alright guys, I'm out“

Ryan placed down his half drunken beer and stood up, making Shane's eyes widen in panic. It was way too soon to leave.

“What? Already?“ He rushed to his side and rub the back of his neck nervously. Their friends didn't even look bothered by it as their simply said their goodbyes and went back to their drinks.

“Yeah, I think that's enough for me. Plus, I have to be up early tomorrow.“

Shane knew when Ryan was lying. He knew him that well and he knew he was the reason Ryan was leaving early and he had to do something about it. Ryan gave Shane a small smile and took a step forward.

“Ryan wait! There's something I have to tell you before you go.“ Ryan turned around as Shane went after him, clearly over the event and just wanting to go home and drown his sorrow in ice cream.

“ Can it wait until Monday? I'm really not in the mood“ 

“Actually, it can't“ 

Shane looked around and seeing how there were too many people around, he led him outside the bar. When Shane thought they were safe enough, he let go of Ryan's arm and faced him.

“ I think I know why you want to go home early“ 

Ryan scoffed and rolled his eyes. It was clear in his face he just wanted to go home and Shane was holding him back.

“ Yeah, I highly doubt that “

“ I do Ryan. Because I'm the guy you've been waiting for“

Ryan looked at him in confusion but in a funny way. Like when you hear a joke but you can't tell if there's some truth directed to you in there.

“What?“

“I'm the guy you've been looking at your phone screen for, hoping he will show up“

Ryan became nervous. He crossed his arms in front of his chest in a defensive manner and started talking slower.

“Shane, what are you talking about?“

“I'm CCKernel008“

Ryan's arms dropped to his side, his mouth hanging open. 

“ No, that's impossible. You're just playing with me. There's no way that's you“  He laughed sarcastically and shook his head in denial.  Shane placed his hands on Ryan's shoulder and pinned him against the brick wall of the bar gently. 

“ Ryan, listen. What I'm about to tell you sounds bad, believe me, I know. It took me weeks to figure it out but Ryan. I'm the guy you've been talking to. I'm the guy who's been calling you out on your dumb theories, who listened to you vent when you were drunk, who ghosted you last minute because I'm a coward and I got scared. I'm the one you've been fighting all day with and asked about your friend Shane because I wanted to know how you felt and I was too scared to tell you. I'm the guy you told to include UFO in my ruining history research.” Shane took a moment to catch his breath and analyze Ryan's reaction. He was looking at him like he was behind on every word, trying to catch up and trying to comprehend what was happening. ”Ryan, I- I... I love you too“

As soon as the words came out of his mouth, Shane barely had time to react. Ryan slapped him. Hard.

“You piece of shit. “

He pushed him away and if Shane didn't know better, he thought Ryan would have beaten him on the street. Shane raised a hand to his red cheek where Ryan had hit him and winced in pain. Ryan didn't regret anything.

“It's been you all this time?! What this some sort of joke to you?! How could you do this to me, Shane? I trusted you.“ Tears were building up in his eyes as he struggled to talk but he didn't want to give Shane the satisfaction to see him cry.  

Shane raised a hand to try and calm him down, but he was only dismissed.

“ I'm done “

Ryan walked away from Shane. Which was understandable. Shane wasn't surprised by Ryan reaction but nothing could have ever prepared him for that.

“ Ryan wait !”

He ran after him and held on to his arm to keep him from leaving. Ryan stayed relatively calmed. He stopped walking and simply look down at Shane's hand on his arms. He looked emotionally drained.

” Let go of me, Shane”

” I meant it, I swear I meant everything. I didn’t know at first and then I found out but it was too late and you said you loved me and I panicked but I do. I do love you” Shane was pleading and on the verge on tears. He could have kissed Ryan right then and there to convince him but he wanted their first kiss to be real and special, so he pushed the thought away.

” I can’t believe I was so stupid...“ 

Ryan's mood did a complete 180. He started by being in denial, then anger came along, and now he was in a state of delusion, almost calm as he was talking to himself and simply laughing.

“At least you had the decency to do it at the party. Hope you enjoyed your night cause it's the last unsolved party you'll ever get. It's over man“

Ryan escaped Shane's grip and with one last death glare, he finally walked away in the night. Shane stayed in the spot. Not moving as he watched Ryan slip through his fingers.

 

 After Ryan left, Shane found himself back at the office. He didn’t know where else to go as everything around him made him think of Ryan. He knew if he went back to the bar, their friends would ask questions. So he just walked. Walked until he got to the BuzzFeed building which was only a couple of blocks away. 

Shane made his way to their desk without even thinking, something he’s done a million times. He glanced at Ryan’s empty chair. Something he never paid attention to before. Except there was something different about it this time. There was something about the emptiness of it all. It was just all wrong. 

He sat down in Ryan’s chair, his intoxicated brain pushed around the things on Ryan’s desk. Trying to grasp on what he could. Until his eyes landed on a picture of the two of them that Ryan had framed between their desk. They were smiling and Shane had his arm wrapped around Ryan’s shoulder. They were happy. He smiled as his fingers started tracing the features of his face.

” Oh, Ryan. What did I do?” 

 

* * *

 They don’t talk after that. Ryan starts ignoring his texts and his calls. He doesn't even answer the door when Shane stopped by that one afternoon. Shane was miserable. He was broken inside. It only got worse when Ryan started working away from Shane. He worked everywhere except his desk and if he really needed it, he would ask to change place with someone else. It left Shane to stare at an empty space all day and it was driving him crazy.

“ Hey Shane, the new gears for the series just arrived if you want to check them out. It's in the storage room“

Shane snapped out of his daydream and nodded towards TJ. TJ seemed to get Shane's vibe and patted his back in a friendly manner.

“ Hey, it's gonna be okay man. He will come around. Give him time“ TJ flashed him an apologetic smile which Shane attempted to return but he couldn't. He was just numb. 

He got up as he figured anywhere would be better than staring at the empty desk that makes his heartache. He didn't see the point as Ryan made it painfully clear Shane wouldn't be returning to the show but he went anyway. As he got to the storage room where they usually keep all of their prompts, he noticed the door was already open. 

 “Oh. Hi.“ 

 Ryan turned around startled, wide-eyed as if Shane was the last person he expected to see there. His face quickly turns to annoyance. Shane closed the door quietly, resting his back against it when he heard the  _click_.

“I was just leaving“ Ryan replied in a sassy tone as he gestured to Shane to move past him as he did his best not to look at him.

Shane didn't move from the door though. He just looked down, a sad sigh escaping his lips.

“ I didn't know you were going to be here.  TJ sent me for the new equipment“

Ryan kept looking through the stuff, gathering up what he could as he didn't want to be in the same room as Shane any longer “ I don't know why you care“

“ What? Ryan, of course, I care.“ 

Hearing Ryan say those words hurt. Yet, that was the happiest Shane had been in a week. Just hearing his voice made his day. It felt so good. He wanted nothing more than just run over to him and hug him. Of course, he didn't.

“Right... Move“

“What?“ Shane blinked confusedly. Ryan rolled his eyes and pointed to the door Shane was blocking. “Move.“

Shane let out a quiet  _oh_ and moved aside, never taking his eyes off Ryan to force him to look but Ryan never did. Ryan made sure not to run into Shane as he walked passed him and once he reached for the handle, it wasn't turning. He frowned and tried again. And again.

“The door is not opening,” He said almost to himself but Shane heard him clear.

” What? What do you mean?”

Ryan was already up in the sass meter and Shane was not helping his cause right now. 

” I mean the door is not opening, Shane”

 “ Here, let me try“

Shane moved Ryan aside and tried moving it, pushing it, pulling it but nothing worked. It was jammed. Frighten Ryan made his appearance as he saw that Shane couldn't get it to open either and he started banging on the door hysterically. 

 “ Help! Help! “

“ Ryan, screaming won't do anything you know as well as I do no one walks around here. TJ knows we are here, he sent us, he will come for us. Just send him a text“

Then it hit Shane. He was locked in a room with Ryan. This was the perfect timing. They just spoke more in 3 minutes than they had in the last week. This was good.

“ Just my luck. I would rather scream until my lungs give out.“

_Here goes nothing_

“ Ryan, I know this might not be a great timing but .... while we are here together... do you mind if we talk?

Ryan stopped banging on the door and turn to Shane with a  _You want to do this now? You've got to be kidding me_ look on his face.

“ To change your mind about the lockdown, I mean. Don't you think it's a sign?“

“ Why don't you try and use that big brain of yours to get us out of here instead of talking shit?“ Ryan snapped and there was a fire in his eyes. He still couldn't believe Shane knew and didn't tell him. For 2 months. He had the chance. So being stuck in a room with him wasn't exactly his ideal way to spend his afternoon.

 “ Ryan“ This time Shane was begging. Something Ryan had never heard him do before. He was always so confident. Ryan took a good look at the door and then back at Shane. He looked like a lost puppy.

Knowing there's nothing he could do, he nodded sadly. Giving in. Not missing the glimpse of hope and joy in Shane's eyes as he did so. 

Shane found a couple of chairs in the back of the room and offered one to Ryan as he sat down himself. Ryan eventually joined in and after some awkward silences and some convincing, Ryan finally talked.

“ I knew it was too good to be true“ 

Ryan stared into space. Not focusing on anything in particular as he seemed to be as broken as Shane. He missed his best friend. 

” Don’t say that Ryan” Shane plead while careful placing his hand on Ryan's hand. Squeezing it and to his surprise, Ryan didn't pull away. He guessed he missed this as much as Shane did. 

“ It’s true. I felt a connection with someone and in the end...” Ryan let his head fall down in a mix of sadness and embarrassment. He doesn't quite finish his sentence and after a pause, he starts another one “ I had a crush on you. “ 

” I know” Shane felt guilty for not coming clean as soon as he knew about Ryan. He searched for Ryan's face who only looked up when he spoke again. Ryan didn't seem content with Shane answer as he clearly misunderstood him.

” No, I mean I had a crush on you”  

Oh

_Oh_

“ I never did anything about it cause I knew we never had a shot. Then he came along and... I loved you, Shane. I guess saw so many similarities that I tried to look for you in him. “ 

It clicked in Shane's mind. Ryan had had a crush on him. It all made sense... Shane did to if he's being honest and it would make sense for Ryan to fall for virtual Shane as they were one in the same. That's how Shane felt too.

“ Turns out I didn’t need to” He let out a dry laugh as he stated the obvious. His eyes full of regret, yet Shane could still see the softness of his eyes. Those eyes he loved so much. Shane moved his chair so he could be in front of Ryan and grabbed their hands together.

“ Ryan, neither of us have had very successful relationships, we keep going back to square one. “ Ryan seemed offended but Shane made it all go away but placing a small kiss on the back of his hand. “ Let me explain. Don't you think maybe it's because we were just meant to be all along? We were just to blind to see it and this was our way of finding each other. Ryan, you're my best friend. I don't want to lose what we have and if you let me, I would like to be more than that “

Ryan stared at him. He didn't look so broken anymore. Shane could even see the wheels turning in his head, trying to over analyze it all.

“ Please“ 

Shane let out a quiet whisper and Ryan nodded, slowly and very vaguely. He barely moves his head but Shane caught it. It was there. The confirmation he needed. So Shane took a risk. He leaned it.

He placed a hand on Ryan's cheek, stabilizing him, his other hand still holding Ryan's. He stopped a few inches from his lips and his eyes flickered to Ryan, giving him a chance to pull away. When Ryan didn't, he locked their lips together. It only took a few moments before Ryan's hands found their way to Shane's hair and he kissed back with enthusiasts. Shane pulled on Ryan's bottom lip slightly, asking for entrance and was rewarded with a soft moan coming from Ryan's throat. He loved the response he was getting and the kiss was getting just hot and heavy when Ryan pulled away. Shane fighting the groan as he already missed the burning tingling sensation of Ryan's lips on his.

” You swear you meant it?” Ryan asked out of breath. They were both breathing heavily, a smile on their faces. The first in weeks.

“ Ryan I-“ He seemed to think about it for a second but never letting go of Ryan “ Let me prove it to you. Tonight. Go out on a date with me. I’ll prove it to you that what I feel is real. I'm in this for the long run bud.”  He said firmly and confidently. 

Ryan laughed and Shane felt less confident about the date. To him, it was the perfect way to start. “ I don’t think so”

“ Oh. I understand “ He started to pull away, confused but accepting the rejection as maybe Ryan wasn't ready for that yet. He didn't get to move much before Ryan kissed him again and now he was definitely confused.

” I mean I don’t think so because it doesn’t seem like we will be getting out of here anytime soon”

They both froze for a brief moment before they burst off laughing. A genuine laugh that felt like music to his ears. It was like getting a puff of fresh air. Stepping outside in the sun after a week of rain. It was wonderfully overwhelming.

They both calmed down from their laughs and Shane ran his thumb over Ryan's lips lovingly and Ryan's eyes never looked brighter. 

” I’m okay with that. “ 

Ryan nodded and hummed in agreement and they both felt like they could stay there forever. They don't always see eye to eye, but this was one occasion where knew they were on the same page. 

Shane opened his mouth to say something but closed it soon again. Ryan caught it and his eyes opened wider in question, nodding his head towards Shane in encouragement. That was enough for Shane. 

” I love you, Ryan. So much”

Ryan broke into a smile that Shane couldn't help but return and hoped Ryan would say it back this time. And he did and Shane never felt this happier.

” I love you too, Shane. “            

They don't know how long they stayed like that. Staring lovingly at each other, murmuring I love you's and exchanging kisses. Planning the date Ryan had agreed to for when they make it out of there. That's something the both of them seemed to have forgotten about. They were floating on a little love cloud that they forgot they were still stuck. Only on the other side of the door, over the sound of them finally consuming their love, you could hear a chair being moved and the doorknob unlocked. 

TJ and Sara exchanged high fives as they set their friends free, satisfied with their work.

“ Told you it would work “ 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for stopping by!  
> Don't forget to leave a comment and a kudos if you enjoyed it as it's always appreciated (:.  
> As always,  
> sincerely, your favorite ghouligan xx  
> P.s: I made a [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/heyghoulligans) for my fics so you can access them there as well and you can come to say hi if you have any request for future fics I should write or if you just want to chat (:


End file.
